The present invention relates to a wrench that has an engaging ring with 90 to 180 teeth so that the wrench outputs torque within a small angle of rotation.
A conventional wrench generally includes a head with an aperture with which an engaging ring is engaged. The engaging ring includes a polygonal hole so as to mount onto a nut or a bolt head. A pawl is movably received in the head and engaged with the teeth defined in an outer periphery of the engaging ring such that the engaging ring can be maintained stationary relative to the rotation of the wrench, or co-rotatable with the rotation of the wrench. Nevertheless, there is a gap between the teeth of the engaging ring and the pawl so that when the wrench is rotated a small angle the teeth of the engaging ring do not match with the pawl. Therefore, when the wrench is used in a narrow space which allows the wrench to be rotated only a limited angles, no torque can be exerted on the object to be tightened or loosened.
The present invention intends to provide a wrench which has an engaging ring with 90 to 180 teeth so as to response any angle of rotation of the wrench.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet wrench includes an engaging ring rotatably engaged with a hole in the head and the engaging ring has first teeth defined in an outer periphery thereof so as to be engaged with second teeth of a pawl movably received in a side hole in the head. A distance between two adjacent second teeth of the pawl is twice the distance of two adjacent first teeth of engaging ring.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wrench that is able to output a torque within a small angle of rotation.